The Prophecy: Messiah from the Future
by Winged Angel2
Summary: When a child of virtues unlocks a sleeping power from within, and furfills her destiny, the world will be forever changed. Love, Hate, Betrayel, Magic, and Adventure. Kag/Inu, San/Mir, and other couples.
1. Default Chapter

~*~ The Prophecy ~*~  
  
  
  
In a time when demons rule,  
  
And evil is vast,  
  
When humans live in fear,  
  
And the Gods are powerless,  
  
  
  
A child who calls her-self human will come.  
  
A child who only thinks she knows who she is,  
  
A child who doesn't believe in magic. until now,  
  
A child who didn't fall in love. until now,  
  
A child who is not of this time,  
  
A child with a pure heart and soul.  
  
  
  
When this child of virtues comes,  
  
Hope will fill the hearts of humans,  
  
Peace will be born again,  
  
Honesty will roam freely,  
  
Love will be the light,  
  
And the final Messiah will be reveled.  
  
  
  
But, most importantly,  
  
The child from the future will know who she is,  
  
And, know who her destiny is,  
  
For only together can she and DogDemon defeat this evil,  
  
Though the price may be deadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Always remember this my son, always remember."  
  
  
  
"I promise I'll always remember mommy," said a little boy with long ivory hair and big golden eyes. "I'll always remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"InuYasha?" A girl with long, raven hair and soft chocolate eyes said as she glanced at her companion, and, in away, friend.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" He grumbled at her. Why was she always talking to him? Not that he minded the serene sound of her voice. Wait, why did he just think that her voice was serene, no, it couldn't be that he really did think that, he was just thinking about his mother, and confusing her voice with Kagome's, that had to be it, right?  
  
  
  
"Well, you were muttering about the future and a Messiah and virtues, I was just wondering why?" She asked him curiously. Out of all that things he would be muttering about, those three were the least likely. She of course already knew the answer to her question though; it would be 'nothing', like always.  
  
  
  
She wished he would open up to her, she knew it must be hard for him to trust her, after all his mother and father had died when he was so young and his brother was so mean. Myouga was a cowered, therefore, not very dependable, not only that, but he was scorned everywhere because of his heritage. But she wouldn't do that to him, she wanted to be his friend, she wanted him to think of her as some one he could trust no matter what.  
  
  
  
But that would never happen, because when ever she asked him what was wrong the answer would always be, 'nothing', or 'none of your business'. So now she would wait for him to growl and answer 'nothing' again.  
  
  
  
"It's none of your business. but." he trailed off absent-mindedly. Why did he feel like he should tell her? Maybe because he felt like he could trust her? 'No.' he thought as he shook his head in frustration. He wouldn't trust her; he wouldn't let himself be hurt again. He couldn't trust her, she was just like everyone else, she didn't care, right?  
  
  
  
Something about her made him want to trust her though. She was very kind, it was her nature, but was she sincere in her kindness? The only person he had ever met that was sincerely kind was his mother, but she had died many years ago. Could he possibly trust this human that he had for some reason come to consider a companion, an equal, though he would never admit it. Some thing told him to tell her.  
  
  
  
"But, I'll tell you anyway." He told her with annoyance evident in his voice. He glanced down at the ground; the wet dew on the grass was sparkling in the morning sunlight, and the small pebbles cracked as he stepped on them.  
  
  
  
Kagome turned her head toward him. Did he just say that he was going to tell her? But he never told her anything, because he didn't like her, because he considered her inferior to him because she was human, because he didn't trust anyone, because he didn't trust her.  
  
  
  
But here he was, about to tell her something, had she been wrong, did he like her, even the littlest bit? Did he consider her an equal? Did he. did he finally trust her? She smiled, a sincere happy smile. 'I'm glad he finally trusts me, I trust him, maybe, just maybe now we can be friends.' she thought happily to herself.  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking about. about my mother." He said gazing down at the dewy grass.  
  
  
  
"What?" Kagome asked him, he had never told her any thing about his mother before. Suddenly she felt sad, 'poor InuYasha, it must be horrible to have memories of your mother and know that the last time you saw her you were small enough for her to hold on her lap, she thought sympathetically. She was glad that he was telling her though, it might help to talk about things, and she, unlike most people would understand. Though InuYasha didn't know it her father had died when she was little as well.  
  
  
  
"Well, see she died when I was really young. I don't remember her very well, but only a few days before she died I promised her that I'd never forget a prophecy that she recited to me. I was just remembering that, not that you'd care," He said realizing that he'd let down the wall that he had created so long ago to protect himself with.  
  
  
  
What? He thought that she didn't care. Of course she cared. She considered him a friend. And she knew how he felt. But for some reason it tore at her heart to know that he thought she didn't care.  
  
  
  
She looked up at the sky, the clouds were high and the blue sky melded with them gracefully. The warm sun was on her back and the gentle breeze was warm, but refreshing. The smell of cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, and plum blossoms filled the air as she breathed, but she stared at the sky and let a single tear trail down her cheek. Did she really care that much that she shed a tear, obviously.  
  
  
  
She lowered her gaze toward him, letting the tear continue to run down her cheek. The wind slowly started to pick up, but she didn't care. Her skirt fluttered against her legs and her shirt followed suit. Her long, raven black hair which reached her mid-back blew left and right. The chocolate color of her eyes darkened and washed over with a depressing shrine.  
  
  
  
"You don't think I care?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
He was gazing at the ground. He looked angry, but his eyes showed something different, they showed sadness. It was strange no matter how many times he tried to hide it Kagome could always see past it. He glanced up at her when he heard her whisper. He clenched his fist angrily.  
  
  
  
Cared! Of course she didn't care! No one had ever cared since his mother had died. And he wouldn't trust her. She was a human and they weren't trust worthy. Kikyou had proved that. Kagome was just like the rest, faking that she cared. Just to laugh in his face. But, wait, what was that smell, salty. Was she, was she crying? Yes, she was. She was crying, but why? It didn't make sense.  
  
  
  
He turned around so that he was completely facing her. The wind blowing in her face, her shirt and skirt fluttering against her legs and body made her look like a melancholy angel. 'Angel.' he thought. That dream, the one he had had ever since he was a child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
An angel with long raven black hair stood on a cliff. She was tall and slim, but her facial features were illuminated by the crescent moons glow, making them impossible to see. She wore a long white gown that clung to her body, highlighting its curves. Her left hand was holding what looked like a necklace around her neck. The wind made the dress flutter lightly, making her look ghostly. Then she spoke:  
  
  
  
"InuYasha, help me to be free again, please help me to be back in your arms InuYasha." She said in a longing melancholy tone. She stared at the moon her back facing him as she began to sing a sad song that he could never forget.  
  
  
  
Now you know who I really am,  
  
The wind has a way to talk to me,  
  
The flowers sleep peacefully,  
  
But I am not like them,  
  
I cannot die.  
  
I am immortal, , Cursed to eternity,  
  
Until a spell is broken,  
  
And I am free.  
  
But with each pacing year I look in a mirror,  
  
Only to find that I haven't aged,  
  
But I promise to remember you,  
  
Until the day when we meet again.  
  
So now you know who I really am,  
  
Do you still love me, like I love you?  
  
No matter whether your answer is sweet or cruel,  
  
I will continue to love you.  
  
  
  
Until the day when we meet again,  
  
I'll dream of you every night,  
  
And every day I'll put sweet flowers,  
  
Were you lay.  
  
I promise you, no matter what,  
  
I'll always love you,  
  
Eternally.  
  
  
  
After she finished the song he always said, "I've come to free you, I promise to set you free again." Slowly she would turn and begin to walk toward him, but he always woke up before he saw her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback End  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha, who looked like he was deep in thought. She let tears continue to roll down her cheeks as she gazed at him. 'He's probably thinking about Kikyou again, he loves her, but why do I care?' she thought sadly. After all, she only wanted to be his friend and nothing more, right?  
  
  
  
Kagome new InuYasha was in pain, emotional pain. Kikyou had betrayed him, and he was in love with her. She found it hard to forgive Kikyou for that, she didn't know why though. Of course she didn't want him to get hurt in any way, because she considered him a friend. But while she wanted InuYasha to be happy, she couldn't help but feel heartache at the thought of Inuyasha loving Kikyou and Kikyou loving him back.  
  
  
  
It slowly began to rain and she let the drops brush her face as the wind whipped her hair and clothes against her. She noticed that it was getting dark and she could see the shine of the slowly appearing crescent moon. Some how out of nowhere, a song popped into her head and she began to sing, sing a melancholy song that she only vaguely felt she knew.  
  
  
  
"Now you know who I really am,  
  
The wind has a way to talk to me,  
  
The flowers sleep peacefully,  
  
But I am not like them,  
  
I cannot die.  
  
  
  
I am immortal,  
  
Cursed to eternity,  
  
Until a spell is broken,  
  
And I am free.  
  
  
  
But with each pacing year I look in a mirror,  
  
Only to find that I haven't aged,  
  
But I promise to remember you,  
  
Until the day when we meet again.  
  
  
  
So now you know who I really am,  
  
Do you still love me, like I love you?  
  
No matter whether your answer is sweet or cruel,  
  
I will continue to love you.  
  
  
  
Until the day when we meet again,  
  
I'll dream of you every night,  
  
And every day I'll put sweet flowers,  
  
On the spot where you lay.  
  
  
  
I promise you, no matter what,  
  
I'll always love you,  
  
Eternally."  
  
  
  
She finished her song and looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her as though he had seen a ghost. She locked eyes with him, and a sudden feeling of deja vu passed over her. Suddenly, she remembered a dream that she had, had since child hood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man stood on the same cliff she did, but he was halfway behind a tree, and its leaves' shadows prevented her from seeing his face. He was tall and looked well built. He had long white-silver hair. He wore a bright red hachi and hakama with a long sword slung on his shoulder, but she couldn't make out his face.  
  
She had just finished singing a melancholy song, when she noticed him. Before she had been thinking about someone, but for some reason she couldn't remember whom. She let her gaze fall upon him as she repeated the last verse of her song. Then he spoke to her:  
  
"I've come to free you, I promise to set you free again." He said. She began to move toward him to see who this interesting stranger was, but just before she was able to see his face, she woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback End  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've come to set you free again, I promise to set you free." Inuyasha said staring at her. Then it clicked in both of them.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE FROM THE DREAM!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha both had the same dream ever since they were children. I wonder what that could mean? If anyone wants to know then they need to review, because this is my first Inuyasha fic, and I need to know if I'm doing good, If I get at least 5 reviews than I'll continue. Thank you to anyone who reads this, and a double thank you to anyone who reviews.  
  
  
  
P.S. I wrote the song, so if anyone wants to use it for something than please ask me first. 


	2. Plans and Thoughts

*~*Chapter Two*~*  
  
Plans and Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Naraku, we have just received some interesting news." A young man with cold eyes, and a voice to match, told his master. "Really, and what news would that be? Could it be about the hanyou, and his little girlfriends? Or perhaps you have discovered some more shards of the Shikon no Tama?" asked a man with a cold deadly voice. Naraku glanced down at his servant, 'this better be good,' he thought, annoyed. 'Though,' he thought with an inward evil smirk, if this is a way to get the angel Kikyou than it will be worth it.  
  
  
  
The doorway began to open, and a young woman with ebony black hair and cold black eyes walked in. She wore a tight black dress, that didn't suit the time. There was hair rapped around her fingers, and she seemed to be playing with it. She had some nerve coming in without even knocking, uninvited, but she seemed to have made a habit of doing rude things. Then she spoke, in a feminine but cruel voice, "What this baka means is two things have come to our attention that might interest you. The first is the hanyou, Inuyasha, and the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, have an interesting spiritual connection, which not even they were aware of. The second bit of information is that Kikyou left their little group yesterday, do to unknown causes, but she appears to be traveling west, this may have something to do with the hanyou's half brother, Sesshouraru." She told him with a seductive smirk, and an evil tone.  
  
  
  
"WHAT! How did you find out about the missing priestess, and what direction she was traveling in? And how would it have anything to do with that pretty boy Sesshouraru?" Kouga asked furiously. He was fuming, how could that slut Yura know about Kikyou leaving, and what was that thing about the connection? Why didn't Yura tell him or Karuga?  
  
  
  
"Kouga, silence!" Naraku ordered in a deathly cold voice. "Yura," he started in a demanding tone, "explain yourself." He said, finishing his order.  
  
  
  
"Of course Master Naraku," she said, smirking at Kouga in a superior fashion. "I found out about the priestesses disappearance, because I was out looking for shards when I saw her sitting under a tree crying. She sat there until the sun went down, then she ran off in the northwest direction. While she was under the tree, she had mentioned Sesshoumaru's name more than once." She finished her story still smirking superiorly.  
  
  
  
"Very good, Yura, and the spiritual connection, how did you find out about that?" He asked her with amusion apparent in his voice. 'She's a clever girl,' he thought. It was good sense on her part to stay and watch the priestess, this could prove useful information. He was also quite curious to find out about this connection that went on between the annoying Inuyasha, and the lovely Kagome. It could prove to be either good or bad news. If they weren't aware of their connection, than this would mean that there was probably a lot of confusion amongst their little group. If he could get the girl alone than he might be able to manipulate her long enough to get the shards of the Shikon no Tama that she has. Not only that but he could tell that the hanyou has feelings for her, if he had her than that baka Inuyasha would fall right into his hands. Excellent, this is perfect, I'll have the shards, and the goddess Kikyou will be mine, somehow.  
  
  
  
"Well, it was quite easy, a real demon," she started, exaggerating the word demon, knowing that she was annoying Kouga greatly, "would be able to see that destiny has big plans for the little bakas, so naturally they have a spiritual connection. However, by watching them, and battling with them, it's obvious that they have romantic feelings for each other, neither of them are going to admit, even to them selves yet, well maybe the girl would, but defiantly not that gaki half breed. So if we use the confusion created by new connection than we could manipulate one of them, if it's as you wish Master Naraku, than I think that the hanyou would be easier, because the girl has a strong spirit. What do you think Master Naraku?" Yura finished, with evident smugness, as she continued to play with the hair wrapped around her fingers.  
  
  
  
"I think that you and I think very much alike, I praise you Yura, you have proven to be quite resourceful, cunning, and ingenious. However, I don't think that it would be a good idea to try and manipulate the hanyou, incase you've forgotten, he has been dealing with cruelty and trickiness his whole life, he won't fall for it easily. But the girl wouldn't be a good choice either, you are quite correct, now that I come to think of it, she does have a strong spirit." He told her smiling darkly. He folded his hands in his lap, and glanced at Kouga, who until now had been fuming in a corner, forgotten. "But Kikyou." he started a plan forming in his head.  
  
  
  
"Kouga, go get Karuga. I have an idea." He told Kouga, and Kouga still fuming left to go get Karuga, slamming the door on his way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Sango-san, your looking quite lovely today, is that a new a scarf?" a young man with strait black hair tide up into a pony tail, said to a young woman, with long black hair and midnight colored eyes. She glared at him. He had a lot of nerve, finding some way to hit on her every day, what a hentai. She just didn't get why he couldn't act descent for one minute, he was so impossible. If he would just stop being so forward, or cheesy all the time then maybe she would like him, wait, did she just think that she would ever like him? But he did have his good points, you could always depend on him when things got serious, but really, he was such a hentai.  
  
  
  
"Drop it Miroku. And, no I won't." She told him in a sharp tone. She folded her arms across her chest and quickened her pace. She was walking bare foot, and couldn't help but think that the wet dewy grass between her toes felt refreshing. It wasn't sunny out, on the contrary, it was cloudy and windy, and it had just recently begun to rain lightly. She didn't mind though, she had always liked the rain. She did think that it was strange that it had come on so suddenly though, and she couldn't help but think that it wasn't a good omen.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Sango-san, I didn't ask you to do anything." Miroku told her with an innocent tone. He looked at her with mock innocents. She was no fun; she would never even play along. It was so unfair. What made Inuyasha so lucky, he had two girls that were crazy about him? While all of the girls he new just called him a Hentai. And Kikyou really took his little comments to far, once she almost shot him with an arrow. All he could do was thank Kami-sama that Kagome had a better sense of humor than her, because it was no mystery that she was just as good with a bow and arrow as Kikyou was.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Miroku-sama, why do you keep, um, what's the word? Hitting on Sango-chan?" asked a little boy with a head full of wild red hair and big green eyes that shown with curiosity. He just didn't understand why Miroku couldn't stop saying weird things to pretty girls. Last time he said some thing weird to a pretty lady, she slapped him really hard, he even had a big read mark on his cheek for almost a week. Last time he met a pretty lady, he just said hi, and asked her what her name was, why didn't Miroku just do that? Oh. that's right, Sango-chan said that it was because he was a hentai, whatever that meant.  
  
  
  
"What, you to Shippo, how could you side with her?" Miroku said, he put his hands under his chin, and made big fake tears well up, as he began to act very dramatic. "What do you mean, Miroku-sama, I'm not taking anyone's side, I was just asking you why you keep hitting on Sango-chan." Shippo told him in both board and curious tone. Miroku was so weird. No wonder Inuyasha and Sango were always yelling at him. Inuyasha was weird to; he just refused to admit that he was in love with Kagome. Wait. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha too, so if they mated. or as Kagome called it, getting marr-ied, than Inuyasha would be like his adoptive father or brother, because Kagome was like his adoptive mother or sister. Eww. he didn't want Inuyasha for an adoptive brother, or anything. He was loud, rude, annoying, mean, and he always called him names and picked him up by his tail.  
  
  
  
"Shippo-kun," Sango started, shaking Shippo out of his thoughts, "Miroku is always hitting on me, because he wants me to through my boomerang at him." She finished smiling at Shippo. "Well than why don't you through your boomerang at him?" asked Shippo with genuine innocents. "Well, I will." She said as she began to unstring her boomerang from her back. 'I'm so evil.' she thought with a wicked smile. If Miroku wanted to be a hentai, than he could get what was coming to him.  
  
  
  
"NO.NO.NO!" Miroku shouted backing away slowly, as he waved his hands in front of him. What was she playing at, was she trying to kill him or some thing. This had to be some sort of illegal offence to monks. Was she going insane, she wasn't seriously going to through that thing at him, was she? It was big enough to slice his head off. 'If I live through this than I'll never be forward with any woman ever again I promise!' he prayed silently, putting his hands in front of his face.  
  
  
  
"Okay, 1, 2.3! Go!" shouted Sango as she through her boomerang at him.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Miroku as he dived face forward into the dirt to avoid her boomerang. The boomerang went right over him and as soon as it had passed he jumped up and pointed a finger at Sango saying, "Ha, you didn't get me, I dodged it." She didn't get me, I'm to fast, and clever. Really, a monk with my superiority and power would know to dodge a boomerang. At least she didn't hit him, like most girls, because she could hit hard, maybe even harder than him, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
He looked at her, and she was smirking, why would she be smirking. She through her boomerang at him and he dodged it. There was no reason why she would be smirking. Whoosh.whoosh.whoosh. Wait what was that noise behind him, just the wind right?  
  
  
  
'That idiot, he's probably thinking that he's so smart dodging it, it will just turn around and hit him.' She thought with a smirk on her face. He didn't really think that she would just through that thing at him, did he? She was a demon huntress, she would know better than to through an easily doggable weapon at him. This guy couldn't really be that thick could he? She did feel kind of bad about throwing her boomerang at him though, but she didn't know why. She shouldn't feel that bad, he did deserve it, after all, he hit on every girl that he came across, and because she had the unfortune of traveling with him. He hit on her every day, and she knew that he would hit on Kagome and Kikyou, whenever she stuck around anyways, if he wasn't afraid of two things, one was Inuyasha, the other was there skill with arrows, though Kagome would never shoot an arrow at him, she was to kind to do that. She has a pure heart, 'but that doesn't mean that I've got to be nice.' she thought wickedly as she continued to smirk at Miroku.  
  
  
  
Shippo was tugging on her pants as he looked up at her with big innocent eyes. "Sango-chan, should we warn him since your boomerang is about to hit him?" he asked her with the curiosity and innocents that only a child could have. "No, Miroku wants to get hit with the boomerang, that's why he's such a hentai all the time." She told him as she smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
Miroku turned around just before the boomerang hit him. He jumped up just in time, than glanced at Sango who had caught the boomerang and fastened it on her back again; she was smirking at him in a superior way that made him feel like a big idiot.  
  
  
  
"Now Miroku-sama, if your done saying things that nearly get you killed, than I think that we should get going, this sudden change in whether doesn't seem like a good omen. We should catch up to Kagome-chan and Inuyasha as soon as possible." Sango said, her expression changing form carefree to serious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think your right," he said flowing suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lord Kouga, please explain to us why we've joined forces with Lord Naraku. It doesn't make since, I thought you hated him." Said a wolf youkia, who obviously was doing a bold thing by questioning his lord.  
  
  
  
"I have my own plans, however, for now you don't need to know of them. And, I'd advise you not to speak ill of M.Master Naraku, when he could easily hear you." Kouga answered, bighting his tong, It was good advise, however, he needed to practice what he preached. He would play this game for now, however, he would have what he wanted when the time came. 'Kagome, you will be mine, and you dog-turd will die by my hand's, along with my other rival for power.' Kouga thought with an evil smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You. how did you know about the dream, why did you say that?" Kagome stuttered, finally recovering from the shock of what he hanyou counter part had just said. How did he know, she had never told anyone about that dream, it had always given her a haunting feeling, a feeling that told her never to tell. But ironically, here she was, as good as telling this person, whom she both hated and loved, it didn't make since. She was sad, but happy at the same time. For once she had something with him that Kikyou didn't, unless. unless this was something that had happened to Kikyou when she was still alive, and she was only remembering it because she was her reincarnation.  
  
  
  
She hated being Kikyou's reincarnation; it was almost like she didn't have her own life, like she was a shadow of someone else. She knew that her friends like Sango, Shippo, and Miroku didn't see her like that, but the person who mattered most to her did. Inuyasha. She loved him, she knew she loved him and she admitted it to herself. But she wouldn't show him, it would only hurt her more, he would just tell her that she was nothing more than a jewel detector, and that he loved Kikyou. She couldn't stand the thought of that, it made her heart wrench, sometimes to the point of trying to tell her self that she didn't love him. But she knew it was a lie. She would love him know matter what, she would go to the ends of the earth for him, follow him to hell and back, she would even stand at Kikyou's side and help the living-dead priestess prepare for the wedding that she, herself, would never have with Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad if they could just be friends, but Inuyasha had made it quite clear that she was a jewel detector, a tool that he needed, and nothing more. So here she was thinking about how ironic it was that every one said love was such a wonderful feeling, and here she was experiencing how painful it really was.  
  
  
  
She looked up at the ski, it was raining but she didn't care, she let tears continue to fall down her cheeks. The rain began to drench her clothes, but that was okay, she liked the rain, she always found that it's sweet, but sad patterns managed to meld with her emotions, what ever they may be. She could always depend on the rain; it was the one thing that she could depend on more than anything. It reminded her of a song that she liked, 'Rainy Day Man', was it's title, it was so fitting that she would be standing in the rain, when she felt that that song was talking about her. But she supposed that that's the way song's were, they told a story that fit everyone in one way or the other, at a least one time in their lives. Ever since she was a small child she had liked music, she thought that their was a special emotion in it, that only it's lyrics and melody could reveal.  
  
  
  
So this would be her life, bottling her emotions up inside, and putting on a happy face, as to not bother her friends. It was true that she could just return to the future, seal the well, and get on with her life in her time, but was that what she wanted? No, she couldn't simply leave, she wouldn't just leave this time to be terrified by demons. She had to purify the Shikon no Tama, therefore, destroying it and purifying the earth. Then her mission would be complete, and she could go back to the future, and continue to put on a happy face, make her family and friends in that time think she was okay, never see Kikyou, Miroku, Shippo, Sango. or. or Inuyasha again, and in time they would get on with there lives, and forget about her.  
  
  
  
She didn't want that though. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want them to forget about her, and she didn't want to live with out them, they were her family too. 'I don't know my future, but I'll let destiny take its course. Fate is sometimes cruel, and sometimes kind. But I have a feeling that I have a destiny that I don't know about, so I'll wait for it to come, and when it does I'll know which path to take. I'll know whether or not I should stay in this time, or go back to my time. I'll know whether or not if I should or shouldn't seal the well. I'll know if I can purify the Shikon no Tama. But most importantly, I'll know if I should tell Inuyasha how I feel, and know his answer, I'll know if I should take the chance of having my heart broken by his rejection, or if by some miracle, he shares my feelings. Or I'll know if I shouldn't tell him, and live the rest of my life, wondering how life could have been different if I did tell him. So when the time comes I'll have the answers to every thing, this I do know. Until then, I'll just live my life the best I can.' She thought as her last tear ran down her cheek, melding with the rain. 'Rainy Day Man.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa, I know I said that I'd update a little sooner, but you have NO idea how busy I've been, between school, and .um some travels that I have to keep making. Not to mention other things. But anyways, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. I would also like to thank those people who reviewed my first chapter, excluding an annoying little brother, who's head I still need to pound in. Anyways, thank you minna-san.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Through A Hanyou's Eyes  
  
  
  
Lost Star: Thank you very much for reviewing, and I did get more than 5 reviews, with some help from you. You're so nice. (  
  
  
  
Kaylana: Thanks for reviewing, I tried to put some Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in this chapter, please tell me how I did on them though, because I'm more into Inuyasha and Kagome, so I haven't done much Miroku+Sango stuff before, but I plan to include it in this story.:(  
  
  
  
Megan: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that you like it, and I tried to update as soon as possible, but I have some major tests this month, and next month, so I busy studding. (  
  
  
  
Niasdreams: I'm glad that you liked the song, I agree, it was sad, but this is kind of an angst fic to, only at the beginning though. But I'm so, so glad that you liked that song, it makes me happy to know that some one likes my songs. I'll have another song in here to that's kind of sad, but I don't own that one. You'll see when I come out with the new chapter, if you're interested.(  
  
  
  
Celestial Eclipse: I'm glad that you like it, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'll also read your stories, as soon as I can any way. Thanks for reviewing.(  
  
  
  
(): Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'll update as soon as possible.(  
  
  
  
Demon's Apprentices: When I get my hands on you you'll die, I still don't know how you found out my password though.( 


End file.
